Programming
The Programming wing is one of the sections of the Operations area in Rapture Central Computing. It is where computer programmers worked and Reed Wahl held his office. History The Programming wing was set up as a section of Rapture Central Computing where computer programmers worked on on the different computing programs in Rapture. They also took on different projects like a new trajectory calculation routine,Brent Hudson's Audio Diary: Milk Money keeping both the mainframe and Rapture's systems running smoothly, and inventing a new form of entertainment of which some had yet to see the potential.Johan Mordhagen's Audio Diary: Spitfire Besides Wahl, Felix Birnbaum also held his office in Programming, given to him by Charles Milton Porter after several months work, causing anger by Brent Hudson because he allegedly took all the credit. ''Minerva's Den'' To reprogram a Signal Beacon, Subject Sigma must use the Master Input Console in Reed Wahl's Office, located at the far end of Programming. Hall The hall leads directly to System Programming from the entrance. The hall served as a waiting and storage area. Next to the entrance is a small storage room with a broken switch that can be opened with electricity. Inside is not much left except an upgraded rivet gun, Shotgun ammunition and a Vacuum Bot, containing a rocket spear and some cash. By the storage door lies a Splicer corpse, likely crushed by the trashcan on top of him. Going to the partly flooded lower portion of the hall, the player finds the Audio Diary In Capable Hands on a garden, a Gene Bank and a Bot Shutdown Panel. The corpse of a man sits in one of the armchairs, along with a Shotgun and some dollars. System Programming This large portion of the Programming wing was where many of the skilled programmers of the Den worked. System Programming was also used as a hub, connecting Data Processing, the East Room, and Reed Wahl's Office. When Subject Sigma walks through the door, he finds a Houdini, Leadhead and a Security Bot controlling Brute Splicer, minding their own business. Unaware of Sigma’s presences, he can get a head start on them. The facility is guarded by a Security Camera and a Turret, along with a Circus of Values for the player's assistance. The area itself mainly consists of console booths set up in a team space office type. Straight through the booths goes two pathways to the Operations Manager's Office. The one on the right also leads to Data Processing and the left to the East Room. On one of the pathways lays an ADAM corpse. The area has a leak coming from the glass roof which causes a minor flooding. In between the different sections of Programming and System Programming is a hallway in the shape of a half circle, going from the East Room to Data Programming, giving easy access to the different sections. A Health Station can be found by the entrance to the East Room and two cameras guard the rest of the hallway. East Room (Place Holder) In between the two walkway into this room, is a beautiful display of blue coral. Inside a Splicer is using the machine to get its hands on the Gene Tonic Hardy Machines. Next to the tonic sits the audio diary How We Met in a pile of grime. The room is empty except for a safe and some desks stacked in a corner. The Splicer corpse near the tonic is used as an ADAM corpse. Operations Manager's Office After finding the Signal Beacon, the door to Reed Wahl's office will open. Outside the office is a Vita-Chamber as well as writing, informing anyone who approaches that this is the property of Reed Wahl. When Sigma enters the office, two Turrets rise from hatches behind the desk. Being Wahl's "chamber", it is adjusted to the liking of the latter: Different calculations and data are written on the floor along with many bottles of Hop-Up Soda. Behind his desk is a control panel and monitors, from which he kept watch on the Den, especially on Subject Sigma. He has taped photos of the previous residents of Rapture on the windows by the monitors. An El Ammo Bandito machine has been installed in his office near his bookshelf, where he kept some of his treasured belongings. The Master Input Console is nowhere to be seen, but Sigma finds a suspicious Number Lock on the desk. Wahl left a reminder to himself about the code in the form of the diary The Books are the Code. After figuring out the code, Sigma opens Wahl's hidden storage room. Inside the player will find the Master Input Console, a safe and Wahl's speculations on why Brigid Tenenbaum returned to Rapture. Porter runs the hack sequence and Sigma obtains the signal jammer. Data Processing As the name implies, this facility was used to process the large amounts of data the Den got every second. Outside the doors, Sigma can view a storage room locked by an Electromagnetic Lock through a window. If the Gravity Well Plasmid is equipped, Sigma can get the goods from the room when he enters. Four Splicers have seemingly met their maker and lie on the floor until Sigma gets too close and three of them assaults the player. The remaining Splicer serves as an ADAM corpse. This large room is filled with computers and relay-based calculators going all the way up to the ceiling, with light coming from the windows on the right wall. Vast wires go above the room, holding up a catwalk, accessible from the second floor. Second Floor Splicers can be heard from the second floor as Sigma approaches them from the stairway. One of them wields a security bot and is tampering with a terminal screen. On further observation, the terminal screen is the playable video game Spitfire with an audio diary of the same name beside it. The doors to the left proceeds to the catwalk above the first floor. Several storage crates are left behind along an upgraded Machine Gun, its ammunition and a Vacuum Bot, containing more ammunition. Picking up the diary on a hock by the locked doors to the right reviles the text “traitor” behind it. This voice message was made by Brent Hudson to inform his colleague Felix Birnbaum that he hid the key to Birnbaum's new office in the Circus of Values down the hall. As Brent implied, the key can still be found in the vending machine, which costs 250$. Felix Birnbaum's Office Once the key is bought, the player may enter Birnbaum's office. One of Felix former colleagues seems to be trapped in this office and is frustratingly walking from side to side behind Felix desk. The room is filled with resources, stacked in the Safe, Pneumo Tube, on the shelves and the floor. Among all the ammunition and canned food, the player will also find one of the jarred Sea Slugs. Birnbaum's diary Behind the Scenes lays on his desk and a dead cat, named Lovelace, under it. Strategy *The Brute Splicer in System Programming stands in water when the player first sees him, so use Electro Bolt to easily eliminate him. *Try to hack everything as this area will continuously spawn enemies. *Destroy or hack the Health Station by the entrance to the East Room. *If you enter the East Room, use the right entrance, as the Splicer inside will notice you if you take the left. *The corpse in front of the vending machine in Data Processing contains 50$, which come in handy when trying to buy Felix Birnbaum's Office Key. New Discoveries Single Use Events *There are three ADAM corpses. *Two Vacuum Bots - In the storage room in the Hall and on the end of the catwalk across Felix Birnbaum's Office. *Sea Slug - On a shelf in Felix Birnbaum's Office. New Weaponry *Upgraded Rivet Gun (Increased Clip Size and Damage Upgrade) - In a storage room past the entrance. *Upgraded Machine Gun (Damage and Recoil Reduction Upgrades) - On a catwalk across from Felix Birnbaum's office. New Gene Tonics *Hardy Machines - In the East Room. Coded Lock *Reed Wahl's "private storage area" - 2341 Audio Diaries #Reed Wahl - In Capable Hands - On a garden in the Hall. #Charles Milton Porter - How We Met - In the middle of east room. #Johan Mordhagen - Spitfire - Data Programming's Second Floor, next to the terminal screen. #Brent Hudson - Milk Money - On the hock by Felix Birnbaum's Office. #Felix Birnbaum - Behind the Scenes - On the Desk in Felix Birnbaum's Office. #Reed Wahl - The Books are the Code - In Operations Manager's Office, in the desk drawer. Gallery Programming Console Concept MD.jpg|''Concept art for a programming console.'' Wahl's Office.png|''Reed Wahl's Desk and computer screens.'' Reedwahlsecretcontrolpanel.png|''Reed Wahl's "Hidden Storage."'' Ashtray.jpg|''The wrong label.'' UlZGkyo.png|''The seafloor outside Programming.'' Bugs/Glitches * The Pneumo Tube in Felix Birnbaum's office is wrongly labeled as "Ashtray". * When the door from the Hall to System Programming opens (goes up) it doesn't disappear into the wall like other doors, but simply moves up along the outside of the wall. *When entering Reed Wahl's office for the first time, while standing in the doorway, use Telekinesis to hold a bottle of Hop-Up Soda (or any similar small, narrow object) in front of you, and aim your crosshair at the floor in front of either hatch where the turrets will come out. The "Hack" prompt will pop up, enabling you to turn them friendly before they appear. Behind the Scenes *Reed Wahl's Office originally had red strings going from the main monitor to the smaller ones, but they are not present in the final game. *Much like opening the doors to Chomper's Dental in BioShock; The player is required to find a key to open the door to Felix Birnbaum's Office, but there is no console to put the key in. Instead, the door will simply open after the key is bought. *The cat named Lovelace in Felix Birnbaum's Office is a reference to Ada Lovelace, a woman credited with having written the first algorithm intended to be processed by a machine."The Secrets of Minerva's Den" article on the Cult of Rapture *The song played in Data Processing is Someone's Rocking My Dreamboat by The Ink Spots, which is exclusive to Minerva's Den and The Protector Trials. References Category:Operations